My Dim Ray of Hope
by Shadow Hazel
Summary: After the events of the 6th year at Hogwarts. It's a difficult summer for everyone. Draco becomes depressed and there is one Angel that may be able to bring him out of it.


My Dim Ray of Hope Chapter 1: UNWRITTEN 

It all started on a rainy day… Hermione Granger broke down in light of the events that took place last week. "Great! I'm crying again! I don't believe it! No one really knows me, who I am. I am completely different outside of school. Well, I can't show them all now, I have to help take care of Harry and Ron and stay the bookworm."

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Slowly she looked up at the poster of Natasha Bedingfield that was hanging in her room. She bought it at her last concert in Britain. Hermione sighed, "I guess your right Natasha, the is still unwritten." She sniffled a bit and curled up with a good book.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
open up the dirty window  
let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
so close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

Once finished, Hermione pulled out the scrapbook she worked on every summer. She had pictures galore from the previous six years at Hogwarts. Next year was going to be different, her headmaster was dead and Harry was probably not returning. This is going to be one hell of a year, Hermione thought as tears threatened to fall. Finally she let them loose.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

The next thing she knew Hedwig was tapping her window pleading for an entry, "Hey girl. What's Harry got to say now?" She had received a few letters from Harry already even though the summer started last week.

Dear Hermione,

I've decided. I'm coming back to Hogwarts. I need to finish my education in order to be wiser when I do fight Voldemort for one final time. Well, I just thought I should let you know that seeing as school is the most important thing in the world to you.

Yours truly,

Harry

P.S. I told Hedwig to stay until you give me a reply. Also, the Weasley's plan on having Bill's wedding on the first of August and they say we can stay with them the rest of the summer.

I_ break tradition, sometimes my tries are outside the lines  
we've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way  
Staring at the blank page before you  
open up the dirty window  
let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Dear Harry,

I'm glad you've decided to come back. It's a logical reason to come back. Yes, school is important to me, but under the bookworm lays a girl no one really knows. I'm not perfect, as everyone seems to think. I wish I could tell you everything about the real me, but maybe since your coming back I can. Tell the Weasley's that I would love to stay with them the rest of the summer after the wedding. It's going to be so exciting! It reminds me of this movie I saw when I was little; it's called 'Beauty and the Beast'. Not saying that Bill is a monster or anything, but we know the reputations of werewolves. Anyway, I can't wait to see you and Ron again.

Love always,

Hermione

After reading her letter a few times over, she thought it sufficed and so she sent Hedwig on her way. This year was going to be different, and she would show her true side. She popped in her Natasha Bedingfield CD and put on 'Unwritten' and started singing.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

After a while the rain started to clear and Hermione, still in her pajama's and bare feet, started dancing around the room to the music.

Staring at the blank page before you  
open up the dirty window  
let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

After a few kicks she started spinning, she pushed off too hard and fell flat on her rear. She quickly picked herself up and continued as if nothing happened. She looked at the awards and trophies and pictures hanging up. Most of them were academic awards and trophies but there was one that no one would have expected, a dancer's award, and Hermione's secret passion. No one expected a muggle bookworm that excels in school who shows almost no grace, to be a very talented dancer. She started when she was little, but after she started Hogwarts she stopped with her lessons and began dancing purely from the soul. She won the award when she was nine and particularly good at tap and jazz. As the song reached the final chorus she let the music pulse through her veins.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

The song slowly drifted to an end and Hermione plopped down on her bed, exhausted for the music took her all, her everything. She silently swore to herself that there would be no more 'goody-two shoes' Granger and nothing but her true self this year.

A/N this is my first story here on I'm also a member at the archive. This is also my first song-fic and Draco/Hermione Story. I Hope you enjoy!


End file.
